Elijah Peterson
Elijah Peterson is a inspired Boy that was sent on a Journey to find a Criminal Man called Greevil, who was currently on the Orre Region; He is also a Character in Pokémon Guardian Signs History Fire Red & Leaf Green Arc Elijah is a Boy who Prior to the FRLG Arc lived on the Orre Region, but after a Incident with a certain Shadow Pokémon and a Evil Organization controled by a Old Man called Greevil, after that Astonishing disaster, Elijah obtained a Baby Dratini, who was nicknamed Dratiny; ''After that catastrophic disaster, Elijah and Crystal Campbell moved to Kanto and started to live in Pallet Town, But Gray Peterson, His dad, Died on the war at Orre Region, and also frozen alive to Death and never did came back again, One Day at Kanto, Professor Oak called Elijah to come at his Lab, and gave him a Starter Pokémon. Major Events at FRLG Arc # Elijah defeated Team Rocket and it got Disbanded # His Dratini evolved till Dragonite and was nicknamed as Nitedragon. # Elijah caught a Pidgey and evolved it to Pidgeot. # Elijah acidentally caught a Marill when he was trading Pokémon. # Elijah received a Eevee from Bill, and evolved it to a Flareon # Elijah's Bulbasaur refused to Evolve and was given a Everstone to he hold. # Elijah sucesfully caught a Mew in Faraway Island, it was being also Guarded by a Hoenn Pokémon named Latios. Heart Gold & Soul Silver Arc After Elijah complete Kanto's Hall of Fame, He decided to try on the Johto Region, which was Marill's Original Home, and decided to Release it to a Tiny Amount of Time, and plan other Pokémon for his Team, He also challenged all the Gyms and Defeated Team Rocket once Again. # Elijah caught up with Marill again and called he back to his Pokéball. # Elijah caught a Larvitar and named it RativraL, and evolved it to Tyranitar but he Released it back to the Wild when he seen that his Mother was searching for him. # Elijah defeated Team Rocket Admins and Giovanni for the Second Time. # He caught a Gligar and put it in the Box, And guarded it for when he Decide to stay with him, Foreshadowing future events on the Sinnoh Region. Diamond Pearl & Platinum Arc '''TBA '*elijah evolves his gligar* Black and White & Black and White 2 Arc TBA ''*elijah fights against team plasma and met four new rivals, and awakens zekrom*'' Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Arc TBA ''*elijah finds out about mega evolution and fights against team magma and aqua'' X and Y & Z Arc TBA ''*elijah catches a few new party members and defeats team flare*'' The Training on Mt.Silver Arc TBA ''*elijah trains on mt.silver, but things are happening outside kanto*'' Sun and Moon & Ultra Arc TBA ''*elijah fights against aether president lusamine and finds a few new rivals*'' Pokémon In Rotation Box 1 Category:Pokémon Guardian Signs Category:Main Characters Category:Peterson Family Category:Legendary Holder Category:Faraway Island Invited Category:DPP Category:FRLG Category:BW2 Category:HGSS Category:ORAS